Zendatha's Forces
Zendatha's Forces are the universal denominator for any individuals that fight on the side of Zendatha, although they are split up into several factions that occasionally have infighting, they are still a unified front against the people of Corovon. History Zendatha's Forces have had two iterations; the previous historical version, whose previous members are almost all completely dead with the exception of a few, and the current iteration, which is modern day and has a larger force than the previous version. The initial two months after Zendatha's release were very busy, and active, with her sending out numerous 'diplomats' and 'ambassadors' to influence the neighboring tribes of monsters, humanoids and other individuals, ever seeking a foothold in their daily lives. Those Tribes that did not swear allegiance to her or offer their blades were often attacked by the Tribes that did, absorbing them into their own Clans or Tribes. Primary Tribes Zendatha's Forces are primarily composed of five different races, each swearing allegiance to it's own leader, who then swears allegiance to Zendatha herself. Although each Tribe has it's own leader, most of these Tribes/Clans are made up of several other Tribes/Clans that have been assimilated, resulting in a fair amount of infighting. They are, as follows: 'House Yeraz '- House Yeraz is the Drow House that Zendatha hails from; a group of Mazmezz Worshipers who consider being made into a Drider the highest honor, as better to follow their Matriarch and Queen, Zendatha, and better adhere to the image that Mazmezz has for them. After her initial defeat, House Yeraz disappeared and retreated to their near surface caves to await her return, many of them going into a sort of stasis. Most have not yet been awakened. 'Clan Axescar '- Clan Axescar was one of the Chief Orc Tribes in the area, previously on relatively peaceful terms with Corovon - until their Chief was slain by a rival within the Clan. Empowered by his personal Shaman, Clan Axescar swore allegiance to Zendatha in their thirst for the blood of Corovon. Notably, Clan Axescar is well-known for their equipment and discipline in battle. 'Tribe Blackgoldz '- Goblins of Tribe Blackgoldz are an elusive, wicked lot - with a seemingly unnatural mastery over darker magics, the Chief of Tribe Blackgoldz is a very well-established Necromancer, and Tribe Blackgoldz was integral in the release of Zendatha, luring adventurers to her Prison to inevitably release her. 'The Crushaz '- The Crushaz are a large group of Ogres - ever known for their creativity - who were bullied into following Zendatha. Their Chief, an absolutely massive, demon-empowered Ogre has cowed them all into following him purely through fear of reprisal. 'House Montbrand '- Perhaps the most unfortunate of all is House Montbrand; originally a Moderate House of Corovon, Lord Montbrand was found to be plotting against Corovon for unknown reasons. Since then, his forces have joined with Zendatha's, and he had a considerable amount of soldiers at his disposal. Minor Tribes WIP Unique Members WIPCategory:Organization